


A Hummel Scorned (working title)

by ladydragon543



Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, gleevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon543/pseuds/ladydragon543
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an angry e-mail from Kurt, which prompts an impromptu bonding session between Pepper and Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TariCalmcacil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariCalmcacil/gifts).



If there was one thing Tony Stark never expected to receive in his life, it would be an angry e-mail from his gay son’s boyfriend. That had never been on the table before, and even now—well. It’s just not something you would expect. Even if you had taken said boyfriend under your wing and nursed the engineering talent he had hiding inside of him. And yet, that’s exactly what he has open in front of him. An angry e-mail from Kurt, and…he’s not really sure what to do about it.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 **To:** iamsoironman@youwishyouwereme.com; Tstark@starkind.com, Ppotts@starkind.com,

 **From:** Khummel@corneleng.edu,

 **Subject:** YOUR SON

Tony, by god, I love your son, but sometimes he is so clueless.

He’s holed himself up for two weeks, and every time we have a free moment

then you sweep in with some gala that I can’t attend and he just lets you because of some sort of—idk, I don’t *even* know.

BUT IT STOPS NOW.

My night is ruined, thanks so much.

 

~K.Hummel

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Tony would be amused if he wasn’t so alarmed. He’d seen Kurt when he was angry (not a pretty picture) and that was over something Tony (and most people) would consider inconsequential. He’s not quite sure what to think about Kurt being mad at Blaine. Or how he’s somehow to blame. He can’t decide weather to just tell Kurt to take a chill pill and calm down, or to call everyone he knows and warn them that Hurricane Hummel is on its way, and to steer clear of Blaine for the moment.

 

After another moments pondering, he decides to be amused, and to sit back and watch the fireworks. He has a meeting with Fury and some other SHIELD operatives today, and it’s going to be a long one. Typing in a series of commands, he adds a filter that directs any e-mails from Kurt or about Blaine to his phone. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared. Later in the day, when in the middle of that same meeting, a flurry of beeps interrupts a rather fantastic argument between Fury and Steve (really, Steve should just give in. Fury gets what he wants eventually. And so does Tony), Tony has absolutely no qualms reading the e-mails he’s been forwarded. It will be a while before they come up for air, and he can’t be getting bored. Fury doesn’t like it when he’s bored. Says he gets destructive. Which really isn’t fair.

 

Tony thinks that perhaps Fury is still angry over the microwave incident, but really, how was Tony to know that Steve hadn’t been taught not to put metal in one yet?

_______________________________________________________________________

 **To:** Khummel@corneleng.edu

 **From:** Ppotts@Starkind.com

 **Re:** YOUR SON

I understand why you sent that to both Tony’s e-mails (god knows he only checks them when he wants to),

but why me?

Pepper

_______________________________________________________________________

 **To:** Ppotts@Starkind.com

 **From:** Khummel@corneleng.edu

 **Re:Re:** YOUR SON

 

I figured you’d like to know, in case I do something that may cause you press issues.

It’s always a good idea to keep you on MY side, and giving you a heads up of any potential crazy is a good way to do that.

Also—I figured you’d feel my pain. _Blaine forgot our Anniversary._

I had a beautiful evening all planned out.

And then—he’s too tired, because of school and galas and—and not even a token “Hi honey, happy anniversary!” before he hangs up on me!

If I were anyone else, I’d be worried. But I’m not. Our love is strong, we will survive.

Only—well. HOW did you manage to survive that? It’s absolutely maddening.

_______________________________________________________________________

 **To:** Khummel@corneleng.edu

 **From:** Ppotts@Starkind.com

 **Subject** : Put up with?

 

He hung up on you? That’s not like him. Hmm. As for coping--well, in the end neither of us could, or we'd still be together now. But--

A company credit card with no limit helps. I know that nothing my conscience will let me buy will make a dent, but it’s nice to be able to revenge shop.

Speaking of—how about lunch? Tony is in a SHIELD meeting, (something I am increasingly NOT privy to the details of,)

and I’ve already finished what I needed to for the day, I can set aside some time for a leisurely lunch.

Le Bistro?

_______________________________________________________________________

To: Ppotts@Starkind.com From:

Khummel@corneleng.edu Re: Put up with?

Ah. Yes, that covers a world of sins. Fantastic. I can do lunch. Say about 2:30?

I just have one thing I need to finish up here (as it is, it’s pretty unstable at the moment. Can’t leave it lying about.)

Call me, I’ll use my hands free.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Tony took the digs at him and their failed relationship in stride (Pepper knew perfectly well that the last few times he’d missed an important event was *not* his fault, thanks) and made a mental note to check the company credit card. He had a feeling he’d have to justify the purchases to the board soon, if he wasn’t careful. Then again, Pepper had been doing this for years and he really hadn’t noticed. So, probably everything was ok. Mostly. Grinning, he fired off a short e-mail to Pepper.

 

When he looked up Fury was giving him that stone faced look (he seemed to wear it a lot around Tony) and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you done?”

Pocketing his phone, Tony nodded. “Yep! Was just waiting for you two to finish your cat fight. Finally decide who was prettier?”

 

Steve blushes (he’s adorable, really. Almost too much.) and Fury rolls his eyes.

Tony’s grin just widens. “Great! I always thought Steve was the pretty one, but now that we all agree, it just makes these things run much smoother. Now—let’s get back to business.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 **To:** Ppotts@Starkind.com

 **From:** Tstark@Starkind.com

 **Subject:** Kurt

 

Y’know Potts, not very professional to plot over corporate e-mail. Never know who may be looking. But then, you know that.

So, enlighten me.

Why let me in on this?

_______________________________________________________________________

 

It wasn’t until Tony got home that he received the reply from Pepper.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 **To:** Tstark@Starkind.com

 **From:** Ppotts@Starkind.com

 **Re:** Kurt

 

Because you need to know that something is up. Trust me. And there was no plotting to be had. Just a very productive lunch meeting.

A warning: Do not piss off Kurt Hummel in the future. He would be a terrifying person to go up against. Blaine is about to learn this lesson in…a very amusing way.

Be on your toes, I really have no clue what he will do. I did make him promise (and sign a contract) saying it would be nothing detrimental to the company, or physically dangerous.

Anything else though…no promises.

I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Stark.

 

Pepper

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Chuckling and raising an eyebrow at the (unecessary but appreciated) warning, Tony made a note to talk to Blaine about keeping his boyfriend happier.

An angry Kurt was really something that needed to be avoided, he felt. But, nothing to do right now, as Blaine was out.

Hopefully, he was making it up to Kurt, and it wouldn’t be an issue in the future.


	2. Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally delivers his oft promised revenge on Blaine.

Tony had to admit it—he’d totally forgotten about the fight, and the e-mails, and the promise for revenge.

That had been months ago.

 

He had assumed (as had most of those who knew the couple) that Kurt and Blaine had made up, and all was forgiven.

But the evidence before him proves otherwise. He…isn’t really sure what he’s looking at.

Earlier in the day he had gotten an e-mail from Pepper that could pretty be summed up as ‘I told you so.’ , an article from a major news outlet and a link.

A Youtube link.

A Youtube link entitled “Harry Freakin’ Potter. Part 1”

 

Curious, and wondering what the hell this could _possibly_ have to do with his son, he’d clicked the link.

And.

 _Well._

 

Tony had known Blaine was talented (the first time he’d seen him sing, he had been blown away, and convinced that he could be the face of the company.)

He’d known that Blaine had stage presence, and he’d even known that his son was…pretty geeky.

(Glee club is geeky. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just a fact.) But this. This is….absolutely the geekiest thing he has ever seen Blaine do.

 

It’s brilliant, sort of like a B horror movie.

You watch it not because its good, but because its funny.

Though really, Harry Freakin’ Potter is pretty fucking hilarious. And Tony wouldn't asdmit this to anyone--pretty good.

As he watches, he’s glad that Pepper forced him to watch the movies ( he had read the books too. And he’d cried during Book 7. You couldn’t be human and not cry), because this would not have made any sense if he hadn’t.

 

The videos have gone viral, with nearly 8 million hits (in the past year, no less. He wondered how long they had been online, and made a note to ask Pepper when he saw her later) on just part one. And Blaine…he looks a few years younger, with absolutely crazy curly hair. That's from Maria no doubt, Tony recalled her hair is what had first caught his eye, all those years ago. Beautiful and wild.

Blaine was dressed--well, like a poor orphan, but he made it work. And he looks like he's really enjoying himself.

 

The fact that he helped write a Harry Potter musical is obviously a point of pride at this time in his life, and Tony wonders why that changed.

 

By now, Tony has watched the entire damn thing (and the sequel) several times, and laughed his ass off. His favorite character (besides Blaines, of course) is probably Draco, because man, if he doesn't sound a little bit like Tony--except Tony wasn't demanding attention at that age, he was demanding an end to stupidity. But still.

 

He calls Pepper hours after she sent him the link and asks her if she's watched it yet, and if she had known about this before hand.

It takes a while, but after a few prodding questions, she admitts that not only does she have a copy, but she had seen it live, the first night. The sequel too.

 

“You have copies too, Tony. They’re tucked into the DVD case next to the birthday album.” She doesn’t say anything more, but he can hear the censure in her voice.

And Tony knows that he has no one to blame but himself, for missing so much of Blaine’s childhood.

He thanks her, and he can hear warmth in her voice as she bids him goodnight.

Sleep doesn't come easy to him, but when it does, his head is filled with singing and laughter.

 

So when Pepper strides into Tony’s workshop the next morning, she finds him working on the hot rod, with the soundtrack blasting out of the speakers, singing along to "Granger Danger" and swaying his hips as he tightens something.

 

And she can’t fight the smile that tugs at her lips, nor the impulse to capture it on video and send it to Blaine, before making her presence known so they can start a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but throw in the AVPM references, really, I couldn't.
> 
> And if you have no idea what AVPM is, I suggest you go to youtube and find Starkid Productions.
> 
> A Very Potter Musical. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little Gleevengers fic that I wrote for TariCalmcacil a while back. I've taken it off of tumblr and thrown it up on here, haha, so I could find it easier and also--cause why not.
> 
> Yes, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's son. I regret nothing.


End file.
